poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard: Forces/Transcript
This is the script for The Ireland Guard: Forces. Arthur Allen: The Ireland Guard, how we can't stand them. Azula: Everytime that we came up with a new plan, they showed up and ruined our fun. Count Dooku: And, all of that loathing of the Ireland Guard has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Giovanni: Every defeat, every humiliation at the team's hands will be returned a thousandfold by our unstoppable creation! This is our dream come true. Adagio Dazzle: With this new villain, we can expand the Allen Empire across the 16 realms and conquer them all! Overlords of Evil laughs evilly Orbot: The others means business this time. Cubot: Uh-huh. to the Ireland Guard Ash Ketchum: Connor, Ireland Guard, the Overlords of Evil's army are attacking the city! Serena: Get here as fast as you can. Connor Lacey: We're on it, guys. Till the 16 realms end... The Ireland Guard: Ireland Guard defend! to the city Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Pikacon Pikacon: The calvary has arrived! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Aggrom: Unleash the powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, illusions on! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Onslaught: Combaticons, combine into Bruticus! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Tomax Oliver: Dragon Zord! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Karone: Go, Galactic! Zenowing: Dino Charger, ready! Computer Voice: Dino Charger, engage! Zenowing: Energize! Unleash the power! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! The Mixels: Mix! Max! Lightning McQueen: Ash, you and your friends alright? Brock: We're better, now that you're all here. Infernite Max: We'll take it from here. Orbiton Max: You just get everyone out. Misty: Got it. Darth Vader: Okay. Let's finish this, Overlords of Evil. Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious): It will be your finish, my former apprentice. Dr. Eggman: That's right. Behold the power of our ultimate masterpiece, our new member of the Overlords of Evil! Auriana and Talia: Crystal Colidum! Simone Lenoir blocked it Mater: Simone Lenoir? It's you? C-3PO: General Grievous? Aggrom: Zavok? Pumbaa: Ben Ravencroft? Noctis: Finally! Someone, worthy of a fight! attacks, but Infinite dodges Piron: What the...? Ash Ketchum: Whoa. This new Overlord of Evil is faster than Noctis. Infinite attacks the Ireland Guard Max: No, wait. It's something else. I'm gonna scan him and check this out. Frankie Stein: Look out! Ireland Guard grunts Zenowing: Who are you? Ireland Guard grunts Azula: Perfect. Elsa the Snow Queen: Guys, we need to know what's going on with this guy. Dawn: We're trying, Elsa, but the readings on him is all messed up! They don't make any sense. Verity: We're running out of time here, guys! Pikacon: Take this! Ireland Guard grunts and groans Ash Ketchum: Connor! Ireland Guard! and Pals groans and fades to black the words came up "With the Ireland Guard defeated, the Overlords of Evil's army quickly took over. Within months, all but a few isolated areas of the 16 realms were under their control. Despite the overwhelming odds, a rag-tag team of resistance formed banding together to continue the fight. And now, a new face prepares to join the struggle." Brawn (G1): The Overlords' army is unstoppable. Without the Ireland Guard, the people are losing hope and giving into despair. Thomas the Tank Engine: Despair is a luxury, we don't have. Twilight Sparkle: I still dreamed that Connor and his Ireland Guard are still with us. Do you think they're..? Bloom (Winx Club): I'm a fairy of dragon, but I'm also a realist. Connor and his Ireland Guard are gone, Twilight. And, Ash and his friends, well, they just lost it. If we're going to win, we'll need to do it without them. Riku: Bloom's right. We've been hoping for a miracle these past six months. But now, we have to make our own miracle. Tecna: Arthur Allen's army has everyone terrified.